


Then we danced until the sky turned black

by SteveTrevorsStarship



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Tangled (2010) AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveTrevorsStarship/pseuds/SteveTrevorsStarship
Summary: This is the story of how I died.But don’t worry, this is actually a very fun story, and the truth is, it isn’t even mine. This is the story of a woman named Diana. And it starts with the moon.





	1. Prologue

This is the story of how I died. 

But don’t worry, this is actually a very fun story, and the truth is, it isn’t even mine. This is the story of a woman named Diana. And it starts with the moon. 

Now, once upon a time, a single drop of moonlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of night sky grew a magical white flower. It had the ability to give strength. 

Centuries later, a kingdom grew, not far from the flower at all. It was ruled by a beloved King and Queen. And the Queen, well, she was about to have a baby. But she got sick. Really sick. She was running out of time, and that’s when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic flower. 

But a man found it before anyone else could, and instead of sharing the moon’s gifts, he hoarded its power to grow strong. His name was Ares, and his ultimate goal was to destroy the Kingdom. All he had to do was sing a special song and bam: the power of a hundred armies. 

**_Flower, gleam and glow,_ **

**_Let your power shine,_ **

**_Give me the strength for tomorrow,_ **

**_Bring back what once was mine._ **

You get the idea, right? He sings to it, becomes strong, whatever. It’s pretty terrifying. 

But he lost his power when the people found the flower. They took it to the King and Queen and it healed Queen Hippolyta. A healthy baby girl, a princess, was born, with beautiful black hair. I’ll give you a hint: that’s Diana. To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen created a set of armor and launched a flying lantern into the sky. You see, this Kingdom is full of warriors and the like. Their King and Queen were both warriors, and someday, their daughter would be, too. 

For that one moment, everything was perfect. 

But after that moment? Well, to put it simply, it all went to shit.

The man broke into the King and Queen’s bedroom and sang the song, reaching to cut the Princess’ hair and take her power. But when he did, the hair turned white and lost any magical properties it once had. So, he attempted to steal the child quietly but was interrupted by the King. Ares slashed King Zeus’ throat and ran with the child, never turning back. 

The Kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the Princess. The Queen, who had found her husband dead, banished all men from her Kingdom out of mistrust for those who had taken her family away from her. Most lived on the outskirts of the Kingdom, far away from Themysciran rule. The women of the Kingdom soon became known as Amazons and any man that entered Themyscira was killed on sight. 

But there was still hope. Deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Ares raised the child as his own. He had found his new magic flower and was now determined to keep it hidden from the world for only him to feed off of. The only thing young Diana had of her real parents was a pair of gauntlets that had been with Diana when she had been stolen. Ares had never bothered to take them off and they seemed to grow with the child. 

“Why can’t I go outside, father?” A young Diana asks, her hair shimmering in the firelight. Ares smiles and continues to brush her hair. 

“You are not strong enough, Diana. I doubt you ever will be. You would never survive the outside world, as it is full of wars and bloodshed.” 

Unfortunately for Ares, the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on her birthday, the Queen and the Amazons released thousands of lanterns into the night sky in hope that one day, the lost Princess of Themyscira would return. 


	2. thoughts & prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no thoughts, no prayers  
> can bring back what's no longer there  
> the silent are damned  
> the body count is on your heads

“Athena, would you please stop flying into my face like that? I’m trying to train,” Diana moans, glaring at her owl. The large and black Great Horned Owl stares back at Diana, tilting its head innocently. Diana rolls her eyes and places her sword (which, in reality, is only a sharpened stick) on to the table filled with books about stances and sword fighting. “Okay, fine. We can go sit by the window, but you know how unhappy father will be if he catches us.” 

The owl preens like a cat and flies over to the window sill as Diana makes her way over and sits next to Athena. She holds her grey summer dress down as it billows in the wind.

“Tomorrow night,” she whispers, “the lights will come back. I will be turning 20.” She pauses for a moment, thinking on the lights. “Maybe father will let me see them; I’ve grown strong. I’ve been training since I was young. Maybe it’s finally enough training and more  _ fighting.  _ I’d like to end their wars and make a difference in the world instead of staying in here, Athena. Don’t you think he’d let me out?” 

Athena doesn’t respond, only looks at her with sad eyes. Diana sighs. “Maybe he won’t let me, but I’ll ask. I can’t leave unless he says so. He is my father, after all.” 

. . . 

**_Two days before_ **

Steve throws back another drink. Behind him, he hears Charlie starting another fight and sighs as he stands up, ready to intervene. 

“Charlie,” he says, “if you do this again, you’ll get kicked out of the bar.” 

“This laddie stole my-” Charlie starts but is interrupted when the door opens loudly. In fact, the  _ entire bar  _ falls into silence at whoever has stepped inside. Steve turns slowly, expecting to find a 7-foot tall man that holds a grudge with somebody. 

Instead, he finds Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira standing at the door. The woman next to her whispers something in her ear and the Queen scans the crowd, finally latching onto Steve’s gaze. She points at him. 

“Arrest him,” is all she says. 

“ _ What? _ ” Steve says, his voice reaching an octave higher. “Wait, wait, wait, I didn’t do anything!”

Despite his protests, the woman next to Hippolyta steps forward and ties his wrists behind him with a rope. Steve doesn’t struggle much, preferring to keep whatever misunderstanding this is peaceful. But his voice grows louder as they push him out of the bar and onto a white horse. He lays on it horizontally and grunts in pain when the other woman sits in front of him and kicks the horse into motion. 

“Would somebody  _ please  _ tell me what I did?” 

The woman remains silent, but the Queen responds. “You are guilty of nothing other than being a man, Steve Trevor.” 

Steve freezes. “How do you know my real name?”

“Your questions will be answered soon.” Steve rolls his eyes. 

“I don’t know if you noticed this, but that’s pretty damned cryptic, Your Highness.” She says nothing, the tense ride lasting for only a few minutes. When the woman dismounts the horse, she yanks Steve up. He grunts in pain but only glares at the woman.  

The women leads him inside what looks to be the Palace and Steve furrows his brows. Sure, he was only 5 when he was forced out of Themyscira and doesn’t remember much of it, but he does remember that they don’t put prisoners in the Palace. Unless something has changed in the past 20 years, in which case, he wouldn’t be surprised. 

But once they’re inside, the Queen leads them to an empty dining hall and sits down as the other woman unties his wrists. 

“Wha-?” Steve begins to ask, but the Queen speaks over him. 

“Etta Candy speaks highly of you.” 

Steve opens and closes his mouth like a fish. He finally comes up with, “Well, I um… She’s okay, then? And her daughter?”   


Hippolyta nods. “Yes, although that is not what we are here for. You have experience with being a spy, she says. She tells a story about you preventing an attack on Themyscira previously, giving us information ahead of time.” 

“Uh- yeah. I did.”

“Seeing as you have no qualms about defending Themyscira and have already befriended one of the Amazons, I have a task for you.” 

“I- what?” 

Hippolyta nods toward the other woman. “General Antiope,” she says, deferring the conversation over to her. 

“Doctor Isabelle Maru and Ludendorff have been planning an attack on Themyscira for months now. This is the extent of what we know, though, and we can’t have an Amazon befriend them as it would be suspicious and obvious when they see how they fight. That’s why  _ you,  _ specifically, must infiltrate their little group and find out what you can.” Antiope crosses her arms. 

Steve thinks for a moment. “Why would Ludendorff focus on Themyscira? Him and Maru are usually just in it for the money.”

“They’re staging the attack to weaken and distract us, but we don’t know why they need a distraction,” Antiope says. 

“And when is this attack supposed to happen?” 

She hesitates. “We are not sure.” 

He snorts. “Your intel is terrible.” 

“I doubt you can do better,” the General snaps back, her lips curling in what Steve can only describe as a menacing growl. He raises his eyebrow in response.  

“Antiope,” Hippolyta warns.  _ Don’t kill our pet too soon,  _ her face says.  _ We need him, for now.  _

“No,” Steve says, “That’s fair. Look, I’ll see what I can do. But their circle is hard to get into. If I want them to trust me, I’m going to need to do some pretty questionable things.” 

“Very well, Steve Trevor,” Hippolyta says, exchanging a cautious look with Antiope, “but I cannot stop my people from protecting our own. If something is to happen, your safety is not guaranteed.”

He just smirks. “Well, just another Tuesday, isn't it?”

. . . 

**_The next day_ **

Steve Trevor is used to stretching the morales for the sake of the job. He’s been at this since he was a kid, lying and stealing and cheating to survive. He makes his money doing it for the rich and yeah, occasionally he’ll intervene in one of the ever-growing revolutions against Themysciran rule, but otherwise, he’s broken pretty much every law there is. 

Except for murder. 

So when he gets an in with Ludendorff and Maru’s gang and the three go to Themyscira to steal the lost Princess’ armor, (“A test run,” Ludendorff said. “If you’re not good, we can always just kill you.”) Steve is fine with it. But then the job goes horribly,  _ horribly  _ wrong and all of a sudden the Amazons are on their tails and the next thing Steve knows, Menalippe (at least, when the Amazons screamed after her, that’s what they said) is fighting Ludendorff one-on-one and Maru is fighting another and Steve hits the Amazons hard enough only to knock them out but they’re severely outnumbered and--

And Ludendorff pulls out Maru's invention- a poison gun, they called it. And Menalippe is down, just like that. 

(Steve has seen guns before, pointed at his face and ready to pull the trigger. Somehow, this is infinitely more terrifying.) 

Steve steps back from the Amazon he’s fighting and looks at Ludendorff, who is grinning with  _ excitement  _ and something bloodthirsty in his eyes. The Amazon takes advantage of the distraction to hit Steve over the head and at this point, Steve isn’t registering anything anyway so the dizziness it induces in him doesn’t really matter as he spins away from another attack and towards the window. 

“Where are you going?!” He hears Maru shout and he doesn’t bother deigning her with a response as he jumps out the window and onto the roof adjacent. He doesn’t look back, either, as he sprints away, the armor clanging in the large bag resting on his shoulders. He hears Maru and Ludendorff shouting as they make their own run for it, probably killing more Amazons along the way. 

The last sane part of his brain tells him,  _ you need to run as far away as possible, wait until the heat dies down, and then return the armor.  _ But the other one, the one that told him to take the job in the first place, tells him,  _ you need to get the information about the attack out of them.  _

Steve’s always been a practical man. 

Doesn’t mean he has any self-preservation instincts, though. 

. . .

“Why did you run?” Maru asks, her mask dipping into a scowl set for him. 

“Because he is a coward,” Ludendorff provides. His own glare is sharper than a dagger and Steve resists the urge to take the armor back to the Amazons now. 

Instead, he sighs exasperatedly. “I’m sorry I ran, but I figured it would be a safer getaway for the armor. Besides, we had a rendezvous point set. Why not use it?”

They both look at him begrudgingly, but eventually, Ludendorff admits, “No honor among thieves, I suppose.” 

And that’s that. 

“What is that thing?” He asks, nodding to Ludendorff’s gun. It’s nestled safely in a harness that’s strapped around his waist. 

Ludendorff grins, taking it out and pointing it toward Steve. He instinctively takes a step back but the older man only laughs at him. 

“Maru made it-- calls it a  _ poison gun.  _ It will help us take care of any… problems. The gas in the bullet explodes in the face of the person that’s shot at and possibly anyone close. It knocks them out instantly. They die slowly.  _ Painfully. _ ” 

Steve forces a grin on his face. “That’s helpful.” 

“Yes,” Ludendorff smiles back. His teeth glint menacingly in the light of the setting sun. 

“So,” Steve clears his throat, “what’s next?” 

“We wait until the Amazons have calmed down from the death of one of their own. Stash the armor for now, we will be back for it later. It’s incentive to work with us for a… friend. He is the one willing to aid in our next plan.” 

“Next plan?” 

“In two days, we attack Themyscira.” 

Steve forces his face to remain stoic and only nods. “When and where are we meeting beforehand?” 

“The same day of the attack, early in the morning. Meet back here. For now, go into the woods and avoid the Amazons.” He nods. He was planning to do that anyway ( _ If something is to happen, your safety is not guaranteed.  _ He’s not stupid-- he wasn’t going to risk that one. Not until he gets the information to someone that could get it to Hippolyta, anyways.) 

Steve nods. “Then we’ll be back here, in two days.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song in summary and title is thoughts & prayers by Grandson.  
> This is so trashy and full of commas and grammar errors (haha anyone wanna beta for me) but i am currently on spring break and totally sick so this is what's happening. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Love Under the Stars by Nikki DuBose because I could not think of another title. 
> 
> I thought of this AU idea and totally fell in love with it. I've got it all planned out and I've got the movie pulled up on my computer and I am READY guys.
> 
> This first chapter is the only one that I think will actually take from the movie completely. It just had to be that way because I thought it was totally funny how the stories aligned. Anyways. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! More to come soon.


End file.
